


One Shot Two Shot (you and me)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disobeying Orders, Drinking, M/M, Munches, Parenting while actively in the BDSM community, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: "Do the rainbow shots count as one?”“You know they count individually.”“Eleven then.” Memories were coming back in fragments. “Nick said they counted as one.”“Nick’s a filthy liar who has a history of getting you in trouble because he lives vicariously through you getting punished.”aka Harry goes to his first munch since their baby is born and breaks the one rule Louis set out
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	One Shot Two Shot (you and me)

Louis had said he was allowed three drinks.

“One drink for every hour,” had been his reasoning.

Harry was on ten. Distantly he knew Louis wasn’t going to be happy. Presently he let Alexa coax him into another shot that went down smooth and easy.

This was the first munch he’d been able to go to since Lizzy was born over a year ago. He’d missed catching up with his friends, tied up with breastfeeding and getting used to a new child. Munches were the last event he could really justify getting to on the weekends. Before Lizzy Louis would come with him and they’d have fun talking with the other locals in their community. 

Louis was _supposed_ to come but childcare plans had fallen through, and Louis had decided that Harry needed the chance to go out more than he had.

Again, the caveat had been Harry was only supposed to have three drinks, but well… Alexa had missed him, and then Nick had challenged him to some rainbow shots and argued that counted as one drink and they all knew Harry had a hard time saying no to people.

“Louis!” Someone called.

Harry’s head was swimming and he looked around. It was like he was in a fishbowl as his eyes settled on his husband, carrying Lizzy’s carrier on one arm. He was dressed so beautifully, casual, and lovely, and Harry just. Loved him so much.

So much.

Louis gave someone a fist bump as he looked around the table for Harry.

Harry tried to raise his arm, bringing the empty shot glass (number 11), with him. “Daddy!”

“Yeah he is!” Alexa called, whooping in joy. “Double daddy duty!”

Louis looked at him, and Harry watched as his entire face frowned. Harry didn’t like that so he looked away, down at Lizzy’s carrier.

She was napping. She was perfect. His little daughter. Who he’d carried inside him.

Was he crying? Could anyone blame him? She was so perfect.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

That was Louis’ voice. He sounded angry. Harry didn’t like that. His head was starting to pound.

How quickly you deteriorate sometimes.

One minute he was sitting next to Alexa and the next he was in the car. How had he gotten there? He didn’t remember.

Louis was still sounding angry. “I can’t believe you’d be so irresponsible!” The car began to move.

Harry’s stomach rolled. His vision went blurry. And he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

“Motherfucker-,” Louis slammed on the brakes.

Lizzy screamed as she woke up from the jolting of the car as Louis parked in the middle of the car park. Harry whined in pain and closed his eyes. He felt hands pushing him upright and there were napkins in his lap, cleaning up the vomit.

He heard Louis muttering as he felt himself dip into the darkness.

***

His body was heavy as he came too. He groaned and wanted to die.

“Here.”

A glass of water was shoved into his hand and Harry drank it greedily. His mouth tasted like spoiled vomit and his body was still heavy. He tried to open an eye but it hurt.

“Drink, babe, come on.” There was another glass of water and Harry drank that down too.

He gasped. “Fuck.”

“I’ll say.” Louis rubbed his fingers along Harry’s forehead. “How many drinks did you have?”

Harry blinked. What? “What? I- think eleven? Do the rainbow shots count as one?”

“You know they count individually.”

“Eleven then.” Memories were coming back in fragments. “Nick said they counted as one.”

“Nick’s a filthy liar who has a history of getting you in trouble because he lives vicariously through you getting punished.”

“Too many words.” Harry closed his eyes and whined. “Am I getting punished?”

Louis sighed. “No.”

Harry’s body relaxed. He didn’t want to get punished. Except. Wait. He’d broken a rule. The only rule. He was supposed to get punished. Why wasn’t he getting punished. “Why not?”

Louis sighed again. “I’m not gonna punish you like this is some kind of game, Harry.” His name. Not an endearment. Louis was pissed at him. “I’d told you to have three drinks because we have a kid now and you can’t just get wasted like you used to. It’s like when Nizam came over when Lizzy was a newborn and I got high with him.”

Harry remembered that. He’d been pissed. Louis was supposed to be helping him, and instead he was couch locked watching some crappy action movie.

His stomach rolled. “I’m too sick for this talk.” He curled up on himself.

“Yeah. I figured.” Louis sighed yet again. “Which is the problem. Luckily I can take care of Lizzy on my own, and she’s not gonna remember you being absolutely plastered.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered.

“I know, Harry. We’re new at this. We’ll make mistakes. Thank fuck you weren’t driving.”

“Wouldn’t have driven home.”

“You don’t know that.” Louis was silent for a moment. “We’ll go over more rules when you’re no longer drunk, but the big one is you can’t go to munches alone again. And probably for the next couple ones you won’t be allowed to drink either.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered. “Lizzy is okay?”

“Lizzy is fine. She’s asleep. It’s almost nine at night.”

Harry hadn’t been able to look around, so he hadn’t known how late it was. “Can I go back to sleep?”

It took Louis another moment, but then Harry felt a soft hand on his back. “Yeah, baby. We’ll talk more in the morning.” There was a soft kiss on his forehead. “You better hope Lizzy doesn’t want to jump on you when she comes in here tomorrow morning.”

“You wouldn’t dare, would you?”

“I mean. I _am_ a sadist.”


End file.
